Control
by Dr Spleenmeister
Summary: Self control ain't all it's cracked up to be... Clois
1. Chapter 1

Lois dropped the campaign booklet onto the kitchen table next to her half empty coffee cup and rubbed her strained eyes wearily. As much as she supported Mr. Kent's run for senate, organising his election campaign almost single-handedly was tiring. Usually Clark would help wherever he could - provided that they could resist tearing each other's heads off for the few hours necessary to get the job done - but he had been unusually morose for the past couple of days, sequestering himself away in his loft. Despite their constant bickering and banter, Lois and Clark had turned out to be quite good friends and surprisingly savvy media surfers, it was just that their individual ways of getting things done contrasted a too harshly and led to intense friction between them. Sipping at her drink, her eyes fixed themselves blankly on the facing wall; Clark's AWOL act was beginning to concern her. She knew damn well how capable he was of taking care of himself physically, but emotionally he still struck her as a little child-like sometimes. This was one of those times.

Taking a final mouthful of her coffee and pushing away from the table, Lois headed for the barn in search of her campaign buddy, she could really use his help on this next rally if only she could just snap him out of this no doubt Lana-induced funk. Quietly ascending the steps to the loft to find him slouched on his sofa and staring down at his hands, Lois eased herself down next to him and folded her legs under herself, she had a feeling that this could take some time.

"Hey, Smallville," she smiled as her soft use of her nickname for him had the desired effect and quirked his lips slightly, "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Clark sighed; he'd tried to talk to Chloe about this but she had freaked out, he didn't want to talk to his parents about it and he really didn't think he'd be comfortable sharing this much of an intimate conversation with Lois. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Lois quirked a doubtful eyebrow, "Look, Clark, I know we've had more than our fair share of differences over the last year or so, but 'd like to help. Is it Lana?"

Clark grimaced, where did she get off being so damn insightful? Was he really that transparent? "Yeah, kinda."

"Well come on, spill it. I've had more fights with boys than you've had flannel shirts, I'm sure something I've been through can help."

"I'm terrified of hurting her." Clark frowned as his mouth blurted his thoughts of it's own accord, he'd just promised himself he wouldn't talk to her about this hadn't he? Now he'd started he couldn't stop himself, it was like a flood gate had been opened, he had to talk to someone, "I'm so strong, I can't even touch her without scaring myself half to death."

Lois tilted her head and examined him through narrowed eyes, this was not what she'd expected the problem to be, "I know you can toss hay bales without breaking a sweat, but what makes you think you'd hurt her?"

"I..." His brows twitched, "I've never..."

Lois, mindful of his inherent bashfulness, pushed softly, "You have... you know... been with her before haven't you?"

His head dropped and he stared at the floor to mutter, "Yes, but everything's changed since then. I-I'm untested now." He lifted his head miserably to look at her, "Ever since I got shot I've been different; stronger; I've lost control of my strength before but I've never... I haven't been with her while I've been this strong." He snorted and surged to his feet to pace, "It doesn't matter anyway, I'll never get another chance; we broke up yesterday."

Lois sneered in disgust, "She dumped you because you wouldn't sleep with her?"

He sighed and flopped back down onto the sofa, "No," he picked up a cushion and fiddled with it, "we broke up because we weren't being honest with each other."

Lois watched him for the next response, "I can understand you being secretive, but what was she hiding?"

He scowled and threw the pillow across the room, "She's been working with Lex to..." He trailed off as his brain caught up with his ears and looked sharply at her, "What do you mean you understand me being secretive?"

Lois didn't answer, just smirked and raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"Lois?" He stood up and backed slowly away from her as his body went cold, his heart wedged firmly in his throat; had she found out? Had Chloe told her? She rose from the sofa and advanced on him like a predator until he backed into a shelf. "L-Lois?"

Her voice was soft, calming, "You regularly evade certain death, affect miraculous rescues, get all queasy around meteor rocks, throw people around like they're made of straw, oh and you float in your sleep."

"I..." Clark's mind raced; she knew, how long had she known? And why was she still approaching him? One of his father's nightmare scenarios raced through his mind of him strapped down to an examination table, only this time Lois was there, standing over him shoulder to shoulder with Lex, watching him and laughing. A quick bolt of speed pulled him clear of her as he stopped by the sofa again.

"Smallville, stop running away from me, I'm not going to hurt you; you're the one that can hurt people, remember?" To her dismay, his face drained of colour and his knees gave, sinking him back down onto the sofa.

"You're turning me in to the military aren't you? You're going to send me to your father because I'm dangerous; eradicate the freak, right? They'll drop me into a vat of Kryptonite like they did at Bellreve, dissect me, experiment on me, oh god, my parents!"

While he rambled distractedly, Lois crossed the room and grabbed hold of his face, forcing him to look her in the eye; the terror she found there made her shiver. "Clark, I am not turning you in to anyone. I'm just saying that I know about your abilities." As the colour returned to his face and the panic faded from his eyes, Lois sat back down next to him and took his hands in reassurance.

"I could kill someone, Lois."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Then you have no reason to expect to do so now. Did you tell her about yourself?"

"Lana? No."

"And why do you think that you didn't?"

Dragging his gaze away from their interlaced fingers he looked at her, his eyes miserable, "I guess I was scared that she'd think I was a freak." He dropped his gaze again, afraid of the fear he knew he was sure to find in her eyes.

She touched his chin, gently raising his eyes to her again; she smiled, "I don't think you're a freak, neither do your parents." Steeling herself for the hurt that was bound to flood his face, she softly dropped her bombshell, "Maybe you didn't tell her because deep down you know that you weren't meant to be."

His face pinched and he looked away, "Maybe."

The catch in his voice broke her heart, there had to be something she could do to help. Nibbling on her lip for a moment, it suddenly dawned on her; swallowing her pride, she twisted in place so she was facing him, the release of his hands making him look at her again, "Kiss me, Clark."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "What? No!"

"Look, Smallville, you need to know that you can do this without hurting someone."

"But Lana's gone, and we've already established that she'll not be in the picture again."

The bitterness in his voice almost made her change her mind, but she pressed on, determined to win the fight and get him through this, "But one day you'll meet someone who you'll want to be able to give your whole self to. If you don't get over this doubt in yourself now then that'll never happen."

"Oh what do you care, Lois?" He surged to his feet again, his anger at himself redirecting itself at her as he strode towards the window, "We don't even like each other, what does it matter to you whether I go through life constantly doubting myself?"

"It matters to me because I care!" Standing up herself, Lois stomped up to him and poked a finger in his chest, "Whether we are best buddies or mortal enemies is irrelevant right now because you can't live like this! You're the most powerful person in this town, probably on the whole planet! You could do such good in the world, but not if you're going to sit up here sulking because you can't _or won't_ get it on with your simpering little sweetheart!"

He looked like she'd slapped him in the face as his jaw fell slack at her outright disrespect to Lana, "Take that back."

Lois tipped her chin defiantly and clenched her fists on her hips, "No. It's not my fault that you don't trust her enough to tell her about yourself, it's not my fault that she's so needy she kept you whipped and frightened like a little pet, and it's not my fault that you're so hung up on what you can do that you're not even willing to try something for fear that it might go wrong!"

They stood frozen in place, chests heaving in anger, up in each other's faces as each tried to stare the other down, neither willing to concede defeat. And then something snapped; Clark pulled Lois roughly to him and yanked her off her feet, up against his body as he claimed her lips with a low growl. Lois' arms immediately went around his neck, her fingers digging into his hair to pull him closer, her lips parting to welcome his possessive tongue into her mouth. A moments movement and he had her pressed firmly against the wall of the barn, the evidence of his arousal pushing against her leg. Using the wall as leverage, Lois wrapped her legs around him and scrabbled at his back as she was consumed with a wild fever, clawing at the t-shirt that kept her from touching his skin. A quick scuffle and more movement and Lois was being quickly undressed on the sofa, the weight of Clark's shirt-less body stretched out on top of her. Free of her shirt, her mouth finally tore itself free of his to gasp loudly as his eager, questing hands went to her breasts. Deftly flicking his fingers, he freed her soft mounds from their restraints and set about teasing them into hard peaks. His breath whispered hotly against her flesh in between kisses and nips,

"Lois...maybe you should... take over..."

He was still concerned, even in the heat of the moment; Lois did the only thing she could. She refused. Tangling her fingers into his hair again, she pulled him back up to attack his mouth. He groaned, his body trembling with the struggle of controlling his rapidly rising passion; he broke the kiss to whisper,

"Lois, please... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Smallville, you're talking too much." Grabbing him again, she kissed him so soundly that he turned to putty, her soft sounds of pleasure driving him to move his hands southwards, to remove the final barriers between them. Taking a moment to draw back and gaze down on her beautiful, naked form, he watched her eyes roll back into her head with a soft cry as he touched her, savouring a long moment of warmth that suffused his body before letting the animal take over again and slipping into position over her in the most basic, human position for joining. And as he slipped into her, he looked down, catching and holding her gaze as his vision hazed pink and he moved faster, harder, driving them upwards as his heart went wild, threatening to burst out of his chest as he lost himself inside her, her cry of completion sending him over the edge as he slammed into her one last time. His back locked stiff for an eternal moment as pleasure pumped through him, out of him and into her. He collapsed onto her and was inordinately relieved to feel her arms glide over him in sweeping, soothing motions. Coming back to himself and feeling moisture on his face, he realised that he was crying; Lois' slender, elegant fingers were gently wiping the tears from his cheeks as she smiled up at him.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it? I'm still breathing, all bones intact."

His gaze darkened, a new emotion glowing where anger had been before, "Lois, I... That was..."

"Shh..." she placed a finger against his lips and shook her head gently, "Don't say it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, content to lay with him and enjoy the warm feeling that had abruptly taken up residence in her chest.

As Clark lay naked, tangled in the arms of his fiercest enemy he closed his eyes, it turned out that control wasn't all it had cracked up to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Clark Kent was in trouble.

He paced a rut in his loft floor as his hands tangled in his hair, what had he done? He knew he owed no allegiance to Lana, especially after finding out that she was deeply involved with Lex; after all they were broken up, kaput, so logically he knew that he had done no wrong. But it _felt_ so wrong; he just didn't think about Lois that way, he _couldn't_ think about Lois that way. But then why couldn't he stop thinking about _it_ and dreaming about _it_ and replaying _it_ over in his mind so many times that he thought about nothing else?

Something creaked in the barn below and he jumped, petrified that it was Lois come to find him. He'd successfully avoided her for the full week since _it_ had happened, but he knew that eventually he'd have to face her and he knew that 'eventually' would be tonight: the pre-election party. He'd spent hours in the tailors the day before picking out the right suit, he knew he shouldn't be preening for her but he couldn't help it, it was like some sort of twisted instinct hell-bent on driving him insane had taken over and its sole purpose was to get Lois Lane to notice him so that _IT_ might happen again.

"Hey, Smallville."

Clark jumped clean out of his skin as Lois' voice sounded behind him. He turned to face her and forced himself not to back away, "H-Hi, Lois."

She smirked and quirked an eyebrow, clearly amused at his discomfort, "Relax, I didn't come out here to jump your bones."

"You didn't?" Clark's voice hit a whole new octave as it squeaked like a pubescent teenager.

"No, I came to tell you that the limo will be picking us up at eight so be ready."

"Oh, you got us all a limo?" Clark was impressed, his parents deserved a little style.

She stepped close to him and placed an open hand flat against his chest; he gulped, "No, I got _us_ a limo. Your parents are going early via the town hall in another limo."

Clark was no longer impressed, and he was getting very uncomfortable with her proximity, "Y-You didn't have to do that, I won't be drinking, I could have driven us."

She smiled, a dark, sultry twist of the lips, "Yes I did, Clark,"

Okay, he _would_ be drinking, and did she have to purr his name like that? "Th-That's okay, you take Chloe, I think I'll go early as well, you know, to help set up."

A grin suddenly split her face and she slapped him on the chest, "Oh relax, Smallville, I'm pulling your leg; geez you're gullible! We're all going together, so be ready for eight okay?" She walked away, "Oh, and Smallville?" She turned back and looked him in the eye for a long moment, absolute seriousness stilling her face, "It meant nothing." And with that, she left.

-S-

'It meant nothing', yeah right, who was she kidding?

As she strode from the barn, Lois blew her fringe from her eyes in frustration and willed her heart to stop playing bongos against her breast bone. It had taken every ounce of her control to not pounce on him as he stood there in all his nervous hotness, those big, green eyes gazing into her soul and stoking the fire she could have sworn she had been successfully stamping out all week.

The incident in his loft had been incredible. She had expected him to fumble and stammer his way through the motions like the frightened teenager she thought he was, but he had been something else entirely. His lack of experience was more than made up for with pure passion, she was surprised they hadn't left scorch marks on the sofa when they finally picked themselves up and got dressed. They hadn't had the gentle, calming sex she had intended; they had made love, fast, passionate, soul-quenching love and she knew from the moment he had gazed down at her naked on the sofa, his eyes full of adoration and respect that she would never be able to go back to being friendly adversaries. She had told him at the time not to say what she could clearly see in his eyes; what she saw had scared her, but what scared her more was that she knew it was reflected in her own. Wrapping her arms around herself she picked up the pace as she crossed the lawn. Clark may have been terrified of physically hurting her, but she was far more scared of a deeper hurt that she knew from experience was bound to come if she gave in to what she was feeling. Entering the farmhouse she went straight to her room, grateful that the Kents were out and she could avoid any awkward questions they were bound to throw at her. Opening her closet, she pulled out the dress she had chosen for the nights festivities and felt tears well in her eyes; he was bound to like it - she had deliberately chosen red against her better judgement - and he would _look_ at her, and she would still have to say no, to bury her feelings for the same reason that she had scolded him for that night in the loft.

Fear. Fear of the unknown, of the dangerous, of the thing she knew one way or the other would sear her very soul every day for the rest of her life if she gave in to it.

-S-

The ride to the Talon was painfully quiet.

Jonathan and Martha shot each other glances as the tension in the limousine rose with each meter travelled. Clark and Lois were clearly uncomfortable in each other's company and both of the older Kents knew it had nothing to do with the endless one-upmanship the two gleefully doled out. Clark would slyly glance at Lois who would immediately pick up on the look and glance back, and then their eyes would meet, hold and the moment would extend into long seconds where Martha was on the edge of her seat wishing one of them would say something. And then a noise outside or a movement from an elder Kent would make them both jump and they'd look away again. With each moment like this the tension in the car would hike another notch; Martha couldn't take it any more, she was so anxious that she was almost gnawing Jonathan's arm off. Glancing quickly at her husband she dove in, determined to break the unbearable silence,

"Well," Clark and Lois jumped, both locking huge, frightened eyes on the source of the disruption; Martha was thrown off her stride for a brief second but pushed on, "This whole campaign has gone quite well, don't you think?"

Silence.

"Lois, you look lovely tonight. Doesn't she look beautiful, Clark?" If all else fails, take the direct approach.

Martha didn't think it possible but Clark's eyes opened even wider as he stared at her in panic and turned his head - slowly as if someone had hold of it and were forcing him to - and looked at Lois whose own eyes didn't move from the evilness that was Martha Kent. "Uh...yeah..." His eyes now stuck, the lids lowered back to their usual un-stunned position as he took the opportunity to properly stroke his gaze over her; he murmured lower than anyone could hear, "Beautiful..."

Martha - keenly tuned to her son's locked attention - addressed Lois, "And who'd have thought that Clark could scrub up to well, huh Lois?" She fought not to smirk in triumph as the young campaign manager looked at her like she was the devil. Lois turned her eyes to Clark and froze as she saw the expression on his face: he was examining her all over like she was the most delicious treat he had ever tasted. His gaze met hers again and a muscle jumped in his jaw as a low fire began to glow in his eyes. To her mortification, she felt herself become warm all over as butterflies warred in her belly, if his gaze alone was setting her aflame, then what would his touch... The thought trailed off as the sound of doors opening jarred them both back to reality.

Gliding from the car, Clark hurried to assist his mother before his dad could; he did _not_ want to be touching any part of Lois Lane for fear of what he might do.

Lois was inordinately glad that it was Mr. Kent that helped her from the car and not his son, she was terrified of what would happen if they got too close tonight.

The minute they entered the Talon, Lois was ambushed by Chloe and Clark was heaved into a bear-hug by Pete Ross who had returned to Smallville for the evening with his family. Lois and Clark dragged their respective rescuers into opposite quiet corners as the Kents went about entertaining their guests.

"Pete, I can't stand it. She's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Clark!" Pete laughed, thoroughly amused by his friend's hopeless desperation, he was well used to Clark being distracted by a girl, but this head-over-heels Clark was an altogether new funny, "I take it that was the Lois you've told me about?"

Clark's voice turned dreamy for a second as his eyes effortlessly found her amongst the crowd, "Yeah..."

Pete's jaw hung open and he grinned, "Man, Clark, she must be amazing if she's made you forget about Lana."

Clark came back to himself, "Lana?"

Pete pointed to the figure on the stairs, a vision in lilac, "You know, Lana Lang, the girl who stole your heart?"

Clark barely glanced at Lana, flicked his gaze across the room to Lois for a long moment, then brought it back to Pete, "Pete, what do I do? I don't even like her!"

Meanwhile, Lois had Chloe pinned in a corner across the room, "Chloe, I'm going crazy, I mean I must be; Clark Kent? I've lost it!" She chewed nervously on a fingernail.

Chloe fought back a smirk, "Lois, you two have been batting around so much chemistry I've had to duck to avoid getting splashed by fluids; who are you trying to kid? Because you're not kidding me."

"No, no, no!" She picked Clark out of the crowd and felt a stupid smile begin to creep across her face; she turned back to Chloe with helplessness all over her face, "Help me!"

"Lois, I can't help you if your heart is already set."

"My heart isn't set!"

Not giving her chance to think, Chloe quickly asked, "Do you want him?"

Lois' voice dropped several octaves as her eyes narrowed, "Oh God yes."

Chloe grinned, "Well there you go! Now if you don't mind, I have an old friend to catch up with." And with that she left Lois alone and made a bee-line for Pete Ross.

-S-

Clark was tipsy.

As his chosen hiding-from-Lois place was near to the bar, he had consumed five or six glasses of wine too many for his nigh-invincible metabolism and the room was beginning to swirl most pleasantly. Pushing away from the wall, he weaved a lazy path towards Chloe and snagged her from her conversation with his dad with mumblings of "Dance, Chloe." Dragging her onto the small dance floor where other couples were already moving slowly, he held her and said, "Chloe, I'm in trouble."

Initially annoyed at his lack of manners, Chloe's interest peaked at his mention of trouble, "What? Why?"

Clark groaned, "Lois." He bent lower to murmur in her ear, "I've been having these dreams about when we slept together, I-"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

The whole room fell silent as all eyes turned towards them; as Chloe glared green death at him, he waved helplessly at the curious stares, "I, uh, I lost her car keys!"

"Clark." Chloe's hiss could have leveled a city, "Tell me you didn't."

"She started it."

"She what?"

"She came up to the loft and told me off for moping over Lana and then she... she seduced me!"

Quickly getting over the shock of the impossible happening, Chloe's lips twitched as she fought back a smirk, "Lois seduced you?"

"Yeah." He scrubbed a hand through his hair as his eyes unerringly found her across the room again, "And... it was amazing."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes took on the approximate shape of saucers, "Then, why is it a bad thing? Why are you in trouble?"

Tearing his eyes away from her cousin, he looked down at her again, "I'm in trouble because I can't stop thinking about her and dreaming about what we did and... damn it, I think I want it to happen again but it's _Lois_!"

"What's me?"

Clark jumped out of his skin - why did she always have that effect on him? - as Lois' voice sounded behind him, "Uh, I, uh, nothing." He wanted to tell her everything, how she had become all he thought about, how she was slowly but surely lighting up the dark corners of loneliness in his heart but his mouth refused point blank to co-operate.

"Come with me, Smallville." She grabbed him by the hand and led him through the bar, through the kitchen and up the private stairwell to the apartment above. Closing the door behind them, she pushed him onto a sofa and checked that the other door was locked as well before taking a moment with her back to him in order to calm herself for what needed to be said. She turned back to where he was sprawled on the sofa and blinked as the image brought memories of the loft searing back. She took a breath and got straight to work, "Look, Smallville, we've been avoiding each other like the plague all week because what happened was a mistake. It was a lesson, a distraction, it meant nothing, it served a purpose but now we feel awkward because... because..." she waved her hands helplessly, "because we do!"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, Lois." Now the moment he'd been dreading all week was finally here, Clark was surprised to find that he was completely calm, "Something changed between us and you don't want to admit it." He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled himself up to his full height, "Or maybe you're scared."

Nothing got Lois Lane's back up more than being called chicken, "I'm not scared of anything, especially not you." She clenched her fists in defiance and put them on her hips.

Clark's eyes narrowed as he sized her up, "I think," he took a step towards her, "you've been suffering from the same condition as me all week." He took another step, "You think about me," another step, "you dream about me," one more step took him inside her comfort zone, "I'm all you can think about." He slipped one arm around her waist and with the other hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lois gulped, her infamous bravado had chipped away with each nail he hit squarely on the head and now her heart was hammering wildly in her chest as his words spun in her head. He'd described her affliction exactly, which meant... "You're lying." Her voice was hoarse.

"If I'm lying and all this is my imagination then prove it. Kiss me."

Lois' heart stuttered, "No." She panicked, she wanted to kiss him so badly and it was so hard to resist him when he was this uncharacteristically forceful, but this was futile, how could they possibly have a future together? But... He knew about her neuroses, about her brave front and soft, vulnerable centre, he wouldn't push harder than she was comfortable with. She could just break the moment, walk away and her heart would be intact, he wouldn't be able to hurt her. Then she stopped and thought about Lana, or more importantly Clark and Lana; he hadn't shared his secret with her and she certainly hadn't had the clarity of vision to work it out for herself, but Clark had been almost destroyed when they broke up; that wasn't the attitude of a man who took affairs of the heart lightly. What she and Clark had shared in the loft had been an unexpected yet pivotal moment in their fraught relationship and she had been holding herself in check all week, hiding from what she was so scared of, what she knew deep down was happening: the impossible, Lois Lane and Clark Kent were falling in love.

He bent his head, his eyes drifting closed and he whispered, "Alright." And then, his lips were on hers and all her reasoning went to hell.

Lois' world stood still for a second and for that one, brief moment it all made absolute sense; her confusion and doubt was stripped from her and she finally saw Clark for what he was: hers.

Clark felt her respond to his gentle, tentative touch and he smiled against her lips.

Pure, unadulterated joy flooded Lois as the most bizarre feeling of completeness filled her. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed forward into his embrace with a soft sigh; this felt so right, how could she have been so stubborn, so blind to this? She slowly walked them towards the sofa Clark had vacated and urged him down onto it; breaking the kiss for a moment, she smiled and moved to straddle him, "We took it so fast last time, how about you let me lead?" He nodded with a smile of his own and leaned up to capture her lips in another soft kiss. Allowing him to leisurely explore her mouth, his hands splayed over her back, she took the liberty of slowly untying his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt so she could get to his neck more easily.

Clark was in heaven, all the awkwardness of the previous week had vanished to be replaced with a new emotion that he had a feeling would turn out to be nothing like anything he had ever experienced. He felt his pulse quicken as Lois' hands wend to his tie and shirt buttons, he broke the kiss just enough to murmur, "Hope you like the suit." before getting back to work on her mouth. Her muffled assent was drowned out by his low moan as she fingered his nipples through the thin cotton of the shirt; dragging her lips from his, she trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck as his head fell back giving her better access. His open mouthed moans prompted her to open more buttons and to continue the trail of kisses down his chest; licking gently at the now exposed nipples, Lois felt a twitch of interest from his lap as he sucked in a sharp gasp and tightened his hands on her back. As she continued to attend to his increasingly heated flesh, Clark slid his hands down to the hem of Lois' dress where it lay against her thighs; slipping his hands under the fabric, he slowly drew it up as he stroked up her legs towards her hips. In one fluid motion he pulled it up and over her head and let it fall to the floor behind her; as he slowly raked his gaze over her underwear clad form he felt the twitch from his groin grow into a full jump as all his spare blood raced for the current centre of his world, making him dizzy. Another murmur, "Beautiful," and his hands went to her face to pull her down for another slow, deep kiss.

Lois felt a moment of self-consciousness as she was stripped down to her underwear, but Clark's admiring gaze quickly dispelled it and when he kissed her again she felt her self-restraint begin to slip; she had begun with every intention of going slow, but he was making that goal infinitely more difficult with the intense feelings he was prompting from her. She whimpered into his mouth at his tenderness and set about removing his clothes, after all it was terribly unfair of him to be wearing so many clothes when she was wearing none.

The increasing heat of the moment spurred two sets of hands to full life as they busily stripped their opponents owners of every stitch of clothing until both were naked. They gazed at one another for a long moment before both blurting,

"I think I-"

"-love you."

They stared at each other, both shocked at what had been said, then grinned like idiots until Lois, recovering first, grabbed Clark's wrists and twisted their bodies until he was flat out on the sofa with his arms pinned on either side of his head.

"I know you can get out of this, Smallville, but I swear if you do I will make your life hell."

Clark was having way too much fun watching the mounds of fun pressed against his chest to fight back, "Okay." and then, his length accidently brushed against her centre and he gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head, "Oh, God."

Lois, well aware of what had happened, wriggled her hips slowly, allowing him to brush against her just slightly, the touch of him against her bringing its own rewards for her. She bit her lip as her own warmth wet his tip, making him slide deliciously against her as his surprised gasps drifted to her ears. He tried to raise his hips, to force a deeper penetration, but she lifted herself just out of range and he whimpered in frustration, "L-Lois!" She continued this slow, shallow torture for as long as she could stand, by the time she was finished, he was writhing below her, struggling not to break the grip she had on his wrists as moans and high keens broke from his throat. Tilting her hips, she finally let him enter her; controlling the speed she moaned his name in a low, sensual tone as he slowly filled her, his hard, pulsing length stretching and filling her.

Clark's eyes had long since stopped functioning, lodged firmly in the back of his head, they suddenly freed themselves and locked on Lois as she slid him inside her. He cried out as his eyes met hers and her hot, wet flesh surrounded him, welcoming him home, supplicating him, freely giving him the love and completion he had been craving for so many years. She released his wrists and his hands went immediately to her hips to hold her to him as he thrust slowly, maintaining the sow, loving pace she had set; he choked as he felt his climax approaching, struggled to hold it at bay until they could crest together.

Lois felt Clark tremble beneath her as he battled his own body; his eyes met hers and she cried out, the love shining in them sending her over the edge, and she thrilled in his loud moan as he finally gave in and joined her in completion. They collapsed together, trembling at the power of what they had shared, this time out of love.

Long minutes later, Clark said hoarsely, "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lois laughed as he quoted her and she pulled herself up to glare down at him, "You ever paraphrase me, Kent, and you will not live to regret it."

Clark grinned and hugged her to him, "I think I love you, Lois Lane."

"Well you should, Mr. Kent, you're going to need to if you're going to put up with me for ever." Lois held her breath, a small part of her still expecting him to panic and run.

"And ever."

Lois smiled as tears welled in her eyes, control really _wasn't_ all it had cracked up to be.


End file.
